Let Down Your Hair
by heywassuphelloo
Summary: Sophomore year was coming to an end, and all of Mina Grimes friends were going away for the whole summer. Mina was ready for a lonely summer, that is, until an old woman of the name Dama Gothe moved into the apartment building next door! Read this story to find out what Mina's life would be like if she were to pursue the Rapunzel quest! Takes place during Fable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have been planning this fanfic for a little while, and finally I had time to start it! I hope you guys like it! This fanfiction takes place at the beginning of Fable and will most likely be a Jarina story because why not. Let's see what Mina Grimes life would be like as Rapunzel! As always, thanks for reading!:)**

* * *

Sophomore year was coming to a close, and Mina Grime couldn't be happier. She has spent the last year learning that she was part of some curse and literally fighting for her life against the Fae. It's been two months since the quest that turned Mina into an evil queen occurred, but of course, it was almost as if it never happened.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mina." Nan Taylor, Mina's bubbly best friend, said.

"I'll miss you, too. Don't forget to call me whenever you have the chance." It was the last day of school and Nan would be leaving the next day to go to an all-summer-long-all-expense-paid-because-she's-awesome drama camp in New York.

"Well, duh!"

The final bell rang marking the end of sophomore year. Mina and Nan walked the halls together one last time before they'd return in the fall. Robert, Nan's step-dad, was already in the parking lot waiting for Nan. She had started packing weeks before and just finished last night. If there was an award for over-packing, Nan would get it. Hands down.

Nan sighed then looked at Mina. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said pulling Mina into a hug.

Mina chuckled. "You sound like we will never see each other again."

"Hey! You never know. Maybe I'll meet the guy of my dreams and run off to the city with him."

"Well in that case, maybe it _is_ goodbye." Mina pulled away and waved to her friend as her step-dad drove away and his brand new SUV.

Nan stuck her body out of the passenger side window and called out "Don't have too much fun without me!" before Robert pulled her back into the vehicle.

Mina's only two friends were Nan and Brody Carmichael, and both would be gone the entire summer. Mina dreaded the fact that she'd have to spend her three months off of school alone. There was always Jared, but he wasn't as much of a friend as he was an acquaintance. Besides, he was always with that girl, Ever who didn't have much of a liking for Mina.

Mina hopped onto her bike and started riding towards her apartment above The Golden Palace. When she got to her street, she noticed that a new tenant was moving into the apartment to the left of the Chinese restaurant. It was an older lady dressed in a stylish, light blue dress. She seemed to be struggling with her boxes, so Mina decided to help. She parked her bike in front of her building and went over to introduce herself to the woman.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Mina said approaching the woman. "Hi, My name in Mina Grime. I live next door and noticed that you have a lot of boxes you need to unpack. I was wondering if you wanted some help."

The old woman looked at Mina and smiled. She gave off a warm vibe and was actually quite pretty for a woman her age. She had long hair that was pulled from her face and green eyes. When she was young, she was probably quite beautiful. "Would you? That would be very helpful! Thank you." She said. Mina parked her bike in front of her building and went over to tell her mother she'd be next door.

Mina ran back outside, grabbed a few boxes, and made her way into the woman's home. "I didn't catch your name!?"

"Oh right! It's Dama. Dama Gothe." Mina shook her hand.

"Wow. You're home is beautiful." Mina looked around. It was bigger than her apartment, but not by much. It was artsy and had a very homey feel to it. The cabinets were all oak and the appliances were new. The walls were cream and a candle lit in the corner smelled like cinnamon.

Mina began helping Dama unpack. The furniture was already in the apartment, so all they had to do now was set up nicknacks and picture frames. Mina picked up a photo from a cardboard box and on the photo was a girl about her age whom she assumed was Dama years ago. She had long blonde hair. It was so long it went past her butt. She was putting the frame onto the book shelf when Dama called her over.

"Thank you, Mina, for welcoming me into the neighborhood. I'm done unpacking for now, but if you ever want to talk, feel free to come over." She said with a warm smile.

"It was nothing. I'd love to come back sometime!" Mina walked back over to her house.

"Hey, Charlie! How was your last day of school?"

He smiled and nodded, signing that he had a great time. Now, he was sitting in the small living room in his yellow rain boots, a captain america shirt, and bat man pajama pants.

"How was your day, Sweetie?" Sara came out of her bedroom and asked Mina.

"It was fine. I'll miss Nan, though." Charlie looked up at Mina remembering she'd be gone all summer. _I'll miss her too_ he signed.

"I'm going to go to bed." It was late when Mina had finished helping her new neighbor. She got her pajamas on and laid in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She decided to go onto her rooftop area and look at the stars. When she got up there, she saw that Dama had a very extravagant garden. How had Mina missed it before? "I didn't even know she had a backyard." She said to herself. There were plants _everywhere_. All different types and colors. In fact, the backyard was so packed with different flowers that Mina didn't notice the very intricately placed stone path. Next time she went over, she'd have to ask to see the garden.

* * *

 **I really think you guys will like this story! Leave reviews about what you think of the idea/ how the first chapter was! I always appreciate your guys's feedback:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'm back with number 2 now! Thanks for reading guys:)**

* * *

It had been a week since Mina had seen any sign of her new neighbor, though, she assumed she was still there because her garden has grown almost double the size since she's first noticed it.

Mina kept waiting for an opportunity to go talk to Dama. She had grown extremely bored and her brother was off playing with his friend and her mom was working. If only Nan was still in town. Finally, Mina saw the old woman walking towards the apartment complex with a basket hanging from her arm. She waited until her neighbor was in the house before approaching her.

There was a door bell at the bottom of the stairs. Then another door to get in at the top. She rang the door bell and through the speaker said. "Hello Ms. Gothe, It's Mina!" the bottom door unlocked and her neighbor opened the top door.

"Good afternoon, Mina." She led her into the house. Most of the plants that were there the first time Mina had been there were now in the garden. "Would you like some tea?" the woman asked Mina.

"Yes, please." Mina said as she sat down on the sofa. Dama gave her a mug. "Thank you." Mina smiled. As she went to take a sip, Mina noticed that the tea was sparkling, and it was golden. Mina rose and eyebrow. "What's this made of?"

"Ah, it is a special herb from my garden. It was a gift, transported from Germany!" Mina was still unsure about how the tea glittered, but she didn't want to seem rude in front of her new neighbor. She drank the tea.

"Mmmmm. This is delicious!" It was so sweet, like candy. Mina had never tasted anything like it before.

"I'm glad you like it. This is the only place you'll be able to find it!"

Mina and Dama talked for hours. About school, boys, everything. Dama even told childhood stories of her times in Germany. They were so interesting. "You know, Mina. I could think of you as my own daughter. Or granddaughter for that matter."

Mina laughed. "Thank you for keeping me company. I should probably go now." It was around dinner time and her family would be back soon.

"No, thank you." Dama began leading Mina to the door.

"Wait, can I take a look at your garden. I noticed it from the roof of my building, and it looks so enchanted." Dama's smile grew.

"Of course. Another glass of tea?" Mina nodded and walked down a spiral staircase to the backyard. She was speechless.

There were the common roses, peonies, and daisies, but the further in Mina walked, the more flowers and trees there were she didn't recognize. "What's this?" she said approaching to a patch of very tall, quite large, blue flowers.

"That's a Blue Star Creeper. It helps attract the fairies." The woman winked at Mina. Mina chuckled in return. There were beautifully hand painted signs reading the name of each plant. _Brass Buttons_ , a small fern complete with small yellow flowers. Suddenly, Mina began to feel very tired.

"Thank you for everything, but I should probably go now. For real this time. My mom might be worried."

"No problem. See you soon, Mina."

 **X X X**

At dinner, Mina could barely keep her eyes open.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah just.. really, really tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed once you have finished dinner." It was only 7 o'clock, but Mina agreed. She has never been this tired in her life. Mina quick finished her spaghetti and got ready for bed.

The next morning, she awoke later than usual. It was noon. She started brushing her teeth, but when she looked in the mirror, she noticed her hair had grown significantly longer.

"What?" Her hair reached her butt. It then dawned on her that Teague must have thrown her another quest last night when she was tired. Usually she can feel when there was a quest coming. "Nope. Not today." Mina said while she cut her hair. She wanted to have a Fae-free summer, even if that meant not talking to Jared for a couple months.

After her hair was cut back to it's normal length, Mina was satisfied. She walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her journal. She made her way to the roof and started to write. Mina wrote for hours about how her summer has been and Dama. _I must find out what plant that was in my tea. It was brilliant, but made me very tired.._ she began to write. The day went by and nothing eventful happened. It was just another lonely day of summer.

Mina contemplated going back to Dama's house, but with a quest on her shoulders, Mina didn't want to drag her into it. She decided to play with Charlie a bit and attempted to teach him the real way to play Candy Land, but like always, they ended up playing his way.

The next morning, Mina awoke again with the same problem. Her hair was extremely long. "Ugh." She thought cutting it once would rid the quest, but she'd have to try harder. She almost called for Jared, but once he came, the quest would be set and she wasn't really in the mood to play a princess all summer. Especially one that spends her time locked alone in a tower. Mina cut her hair again and flushed it down the toilet. She heard rattling coming from the drawer the Grimmoire was held in. The leather book was glowing. She pulled it out and opened it.

 _I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mina._

 _~T_

Typically, Mina would have began to worry if the dark prince contacted her, but today she wasn't fazed. She searched around her unorganized desk for a pen or pencil.

 _I'm not in the mood for your games._ Mina wrote back

 _You'll regret you ever said that._ Mina rolled her eyes and closed the book. What was he going to do? He already lives his life trying to kill her. Would he come to the human plane himself? He's already done that before. Surprised her on the roof top after the end of the Snow White quest. Maybe he'd send another reaper after her. She shrugged off the thought and put the Grimmoire away.

* * *

 **Maybe Mina should stop trying to test Teague.. We all know what happened when she didn't do the quest.. Leave reviews!:) I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheArtistNextDoor~ She's going to complete the quest! I really enjoyed writing about The Frog Prince and wanted to write another quest! I'm glad you like it:)**

 **Here you go with chapter 3! Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

It was a little over a week into the summer and Jared was bored out of his mind. He had been spending everyday with Ever, but all she wanted to do was lay around her motel room and watch Once Upon a Time. Knowing it's been a couple months since Mina's last quest, he was surprised that Teague hadn't sent another her way.

Jared couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to be with Mina. He decided he was going to surprise Mina and spend the day with her knowing full well that she wouldn't want to. Jared was tired of her only spending time with him when she needed help and thought that this would make up for it. Besides, if he had to watch another episode of Once Upon a Time, he might gouge his eyes out.

It was early in the morning, so Jared wasn't sure if Mina would be up. He hesitantly waited at the door contemplating if he should knock or not. He was about to turn around and abort the mission when Sara opened the door, ready to leave. "Jared!"

"Uh, hey, Ms. Grime." He said awkwardly.

"Does Mina know you're here?"

"Yes," He lied.

"Okay. Go ahead and walk in. I think she's still in her room." Jared nodded and entered the apartment. He looked around to see if Charlie was there, but he was no where to be seen. He peeked into Mina's room to see her still sleeping in her bed. He had two options. 1) wait for her to wake up or 2) be the one to wake her up. He chose the second option.

No one else except the two of them were in the small area, so he shifted into an ogre. Mina had seen him transform once before, but walking up to a big, ugly ogre standing over her would be new.

Every step Jared took shook the whole building. He had to crouch very in order to fit in the room. He stood at the end of Mina's bed and pulled off the covers. "Boo!" A much lower voice came out.

Mina screamed. Not only screamed, but scrambled out of the bed as well. Jared back her into the corner of her room. Mina was petrified. The ogre started to laugh as Jared changed back to his true form.

"YOU SUCK!" She punched his arm.

"You have to admit, it was funny." Jared said with a huge smirk. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"What are you doing here?"

Jared shrugged. "I was bored."

"What about Ever?"

"Equally as boring." Mina rolled her eyes and directed Jared to the door.

"Out." Jared put his hands up and began walking out of her room to allow her to get ready when he noticed something different about Mina.

"What's with your hair?" Mina's eyes got huge and her face got red. Her hair was back to the abnormally long length.

"Uh, extensions?"

"Why? Your hair is already long enough." Jared walked to Mina and ran his fingers through her hair. He noticed small golden speckles in the strands. "You're in a quest, aren't you?"

"Maybe.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jared asked, irritated.

"Because getting you involved meant getting stuck in the middle of it, and I'm trying to avoid quests at all costs." She got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" _How couldn't I feel it coming?_ Usually, Jared could tell when a quest was on it's way, but this time, there was nothing. Something told him the same happened to Mina, too.

"Like I said, I'm trying to avoid the quest at all costs." Mina held up a pair of scissors to her hair. Jared sprinted to her and grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"No. How many days has this been going on."

"I don't know.. three?"

"Mina! How could you be so selfish? Teague is going to lash out at you and your family if you try to avoid him. Do you really want that to happen?"

"I just want to relax this summer, Jared. I don't want any _Fae_ involved."

 _Ouch._ "I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice." He grabbed the scissors out of her hands. Mina tried to get them back, but Jared held them above his head where she couldn't reach. She gave up and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But I'm not doing this because you told me I had to." Mina was annoyed.

Jared just laughed and looked at Mina. He left her room so that she could get ready for the day. She came back out in athletic shorts and a T-shirt. Though her hair was in a high pony tail, it still went down to her lower back.

"So, what are we doing?"

Jared shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care. Just as long as it doesn't have to do with watching Netflix all day."

"Fair enough." They decided to go to the mall.

They walked around to many different stores. Jared recognized a few people from school there, but other than that, it was just him and Mina. "Everyone must be on vacation." Jared pointed out noticing how empty the building was.

"Yeah, Everyone BUT you and me." They went into American Eagle. Jared was looking at the v-necks and decided to get one black and one grey one.

"Don't you already have, like, 10 of those?" Mina asked coming up behind him.

"Actually, I just wear the same one everyday." Mina looked at him with disgust. "Only kidding." They both laughed.

"I'm going to go try this on." She held up a tribal printed dress. "Jared! I need your help." Even if Jared didn't want to, he had to go help Mina. She didn't know this, but she had much more control over him than she thought. "How do I look."

 _Wow._ Jared thought. His face grew a little pink, though, he wasn't sure why. "The dress looks great on you." This time, it was Mina's turn to turn pink.

"Thanks." She turned back to the mirror and before their eyes, her hair grew another 4 inches. She squealed. "Please tell me you saw that." She said in a loud whisper. Jared just nodded. Now, even her pony tail went passed her butt. Her hair was also getting significantly lighter. Instead of the normal chocolate brown, it was now a more dirty blonde. "Okay I'm going to buy this and then we're getting out of here."

Both Jared and Mina purchased their clothing and were about to leave. Jared's stomach growled. "I need some food." Mina gave him a worried look, but then her stomach growled, too. They decided to stop at the food court quick for some lunch. When they sat down with their trays of food, Mina took her hair out of the pony tail. When sitting, her hair touched the malls tile flooring.

"Gross." She said while eating her sub from Subway.

"Why'd you take out you hair?"

"Because it weighs 30 pounds and hurts like no other." She explained. Jared rolled his eyes. "Hey, until you have 4 feet of hair hanging from your head, I don't want to hear anything."

"Well, technically I didn't say anything. And for you information, in the 80s I _did_ have four feet of hair." Mina laughed trying to picture what Jared would look like with longer hair. She'd only seen him with it short.

"You're lying."

"Haha, not four feet, but it went passed my shoulders." Jared admitted.

"Pictures or it didn't happen." Jared pulled out his iPhone and searched the band, _Van Halen_. He scrolled through google images until he found a picture of himself next to the band members. "No. Frickin. Way." It as definitely Jared. His stormy grey eyes could be recognized by anyone. Mina couldn't stop laughing. His dark brown hair was so long, if she didn't know it was him, Mina may have mistaken him as a girl.

"I was their manager for a year. The hair was stylish back then." Mina looked at him in awe. "Hey, I know how to have fun in between each Grimm."

"You? Having fun?" Mina joked.

"I know, I know. Hard to imagine, right?" They decided to leave the mall, but Mina wanted to hang out at the park. Jared told her a bunch of stories of his year of running away with a rock band and others from earlier time periods. They were there talking for hours, actually enjoying each others company. By the time they were about to leave, Mina's hair reached her feet and was completely golden. Jared helped her up from the rock they were sitting on.

The first step Mina took, she tripped over her long hair and fell into Jared's arms, they're faces inches apart. Jared started to laugh and picked her up. He carried her back to the car bridal style. Mina tried to fight him at first, but eventually let him. Her hair dragged on the ground the whole way there.

"This is going to take a while to get used to." Mina said as she got into the car.

"I can imagine." He dropped her off in front of the Golden Palace. "I assume I'll see you soon?" Mina nodded and headed into the house. Now that she was alone, Mina decided to take the quest into her own hands. She went into the bathroom and chopped the golden locks before her mom got back home. Instantly, her hair turned her normal brown color. Content, Mina went to bed.

* * *

 **MINA JUST DO THE QUEST.**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story so far! I really appreciate your guys' reviews! They make my day:) Keep leaving reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys are liking the idea so far! It really means a lot when you guys leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Here is chapter four. It is a shorter chapter, but necessary for the plot. Next one I promise will be longer. As always, thanks for reading!:)**

 **(All credits for the plot of the italicized section go to Chanda Hahn)**

* * *

 _Mina POV_

* * *

 _There was a fire. A big, flaming fire suffocating her apartment. "Charlie?" Mina called out. No response. Mina ran inside the building from her rooftop and frantically searched for her little brother. She saw and abandoned game of Candy Land laying on the living room floor._

 _"_ _Please! Where are you? Make a noise, hit something!" She cried out desperately. She searched the rest of her house. Empty._ Maybe he got out, _Mina thought. She had to get out of there before the building collapsed._

 _Mina ran into her room, which at this point, has been left untouched by the flames. She tried to get the Grimoire out of her desk, but couldn't find the key. She had to hurry and get it out of there before her and the book were destroyed. Mina quickly grabbed a baseball bat and swung at the desk repeatedly. Finally, the drawer opened. Mina grabbed the book and sprinted to the fire escape._

 _"_ _Mina"_

 _She heard someone call. Mina looked around trying to figure out where the noise came from while trying to maintain her balance on the ladder. "Charlie? Is that you?"_

 _"_ _Mina!"_

 _Mina stopped and looked around. She became distracted and lost her grip "CHARLIE!?" she yelled as she fell strait towards the ground._

 _Two arms caught her fall, but he wasn't anyone she recognized. "Charlie!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry?"_

 _"_ _He's my brother. He was up there. He's just a little boy." Mina mumbled trying to talk over her tears._

 _"_ _The firefighters said there was no one else in the apartment."_

 _"_ _He could have been hiding. He doesn't talk and he could have been scared. Please save hi—" At that instant, the building collapsed. Leaving every living thing inside doomed._

"CHARLIE!" Mina awoke suddenly in tears. Even when she realized it was just a dream, she couldn't stop crying.

Through the blur of her eyes, she saw a figure standing next to her bed. "Mom?" No, not her mom, it was a man. She rubbed her eyes and when her vision cleared, she saw two bright blue eyes staring back at her. Teague was in her room.

"Teague.." Is all she could make out. Seeing him in person unexpectedly created a whole new level of terror for Mina.

"Ah, yes. It's me. I see you didn't respond well to my previous warning. You know the one in the Grimoire?" Mina nodded.

"How could I forget." She finally stammered out.

Teague laughed a very menacing laugh. "Maybe you should begin listening to me, eh? Now, what you just experienced wasn't very pleasant. Was it, Mina?" She shook her head no, speechless. _What is he getting to?_ She asked herself. He continued.

"It could be one of two things. 1) it could have been a very bad dream or 2) It was what a particular someones future entails when they cross me." Teague smirked at her. "Now, I am going to give you one of two choices." He grabbed an almost dried up flower out of the vase sitting on her nightstand. He cupped his large hands around it which gave of a white glow. Teague then showed off a pair of Fae-made scissors and placed them next to Mina. "Do the quest or don't do the quest. But choose wisely, for you have been warned." He paused for a moment. "I think I like you better brunette." He flashed Mina his signature Cheshire grin

Mina looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall across from her bed. Her hair was glittering golden and was as long as it was the previous night before she cut it. "Did you—" But when she looked back to where Teague had been standing, he was gone.

He vanished before Mina had a chance to say anything. Could her dream really be telling the future? Or was Teague trying to manipulate her into another quest.

Mina looked at the scissors and began to feel uneasy. As much as she wanted to avoid the quest, she didn't know if she should take the risk. Should she give into Teague or show him she is strong? Mina's mind was racing a mile a minute. Finally, she picked up the scissors and walked to her bathroom. She stared at her newly, golden hair that hung to her feet. She held the scissors to her hair and thought long and hard about the decision she was about to make.

"For Charlie," She said as she threw Teague's scissors in the trash. "I'll do it for Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest~ I'm glad you're liking the story! This is going to be a Jarina story since it takes place during Fable!:) So he is going to be the prince.**

 **I only had time to update one story today. I chose this one because quite frankly, I don't want The Aftermath to end. I'm so proud of it for being my first one. LOL I'm lame, I know. Anywho, I'm glad you guys are like the story so far! I appreciate the reviews and the follows and the favorites and everything else! Haha, Thank you guys for reading and all:) Well, here's chapter 5. Ready to see what happened after Teague left?**

* * *

"How can I go anywhere with this hair?" Mina said to herself miserably. She has been sitting in her room since Teague left contemplating on whether or not she should leave. If she left, she risked her mom and neighbors seeing her new hair style, but if she didn't, she'd die of boredom.

In the time since she's woken up to the present, her hair has grown another foot. Mina walked to the mirror hanging on her wall and looked at her reflection. She's tried everything in the last hour, from buns to braids to ponytails, that would make her seven feet long hair, less noticeable, but everything she tried hurt or didn't stay up.

"If only Jared was here. Maybe he'd know what to do." Mina muttered to herself. Almost with no hesitation, there was a knock on the door to her apartment. Mina quick checked the surroundings outside her room to make sure no one in her family was there to see her. When she decided the coast was clear, she went to the door. She opened it to a very tall and handsome prince.

"Well that was a coincidence." Mina mumbled.

"Huh?" Jared asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "What brought you here?"

"Uh," Jared's mind started racing for an excuse. Truth is, he'd been waiting around Mina's neighborhood for her to call for his help. "Just bored, I guess.. Your hair looks good." He smirked as he let himself in.

Jared plopped down on the couch and kicked his legs onto the table. "Thanks." Mina said in a sarcastic tone. "It's great actually. I can feel it pulling my scalp AND I can't go anywhere. I love life." Jared chuckled at Mina.

"Why can't you go anywhere?"

"Are you kidding? Do you not see my hair?" Mina gestured down her body showcasing her golden locks.

"Just put a glamour over it." Jared said like it was nothing.

"A glamour? I'm not even Fae!" Mina began to protest. Could she actually use a glamour when she was only human?

"We could always try.. You're a Grimm, so you can get in touch with Fae power. You've felt it before, right?" Mina nodded and looked at Jared slowly. "Okay, good. So concentrate on what you want it to look like and try to pull as much power as you can." Mina faced Jared and closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured her old, brown hair in a loose side braid. When she opened her eyes she saw Jared frowning. Mina noticed that her hair hadn't changed a bit, so she tried again. And again. And three more times after that. Nothing.

"I think you just need to concentrate harder.." Jared started.

"I don't know why you thought this would be a good idea in the first place. I' N. I don't have special powers. Face it, I can't do it." Mina yelled, obviously very frustrated.

"Hmmmm…" Jared was deep in thought. "I have one more idea." Mina rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm done."

"Mina, you have to trust me. I think this time it'll work." Mina groaned but gave in. She would do almost anything to hide her hair at this point. "Take my hand." Jared said as he held one out for her.

"What?" Mina scoffed.

"Take it." He commanded. Mina reluctantly took the first hand and then the other one. "Okay good. Now, look into my eyes." Mina looked strait into the princes sparkling, stormy grey eyes. Her body started tingling.

"Do you feel that?" He continued. Mina nodded her head yes in response. "Good. That's my power going through your body. It's more power than you probably have ever dealt with before, so it might be overwhelming at first. Close your eyes." She did just that.

"Now, picture in your mind what you want your hair to look like." Almost instantly, her golden hair shrunk to the normal length. Mina could feel Jared's power surging through her body. She opened her eyes. "You did it!" Jared said. Mina smirked and gave him a look as if saying _I knew it all along_.

She went to the mirror to look at her "new" hair. Her hair was in a much shorter then it was before and in a loose side braid. It even changed color a bit, but it was still a dirty blonde. Mina shrugged. "At least I can just tell people I dyed it rather than having to explain why I have a train of hair dragging behind me." Jared laughed.

"What?" Mina asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just you."

Mina gave him a confused look, but she could feel her face growing red. Jared's phone started ringing. "It's Ever." He went into the bathroom to talk to her in private. "I better go.." He started.

"Oh, okay." Mina was a little bummed. She was starting to enjoy the Fae prince's company. "Thank you.. for the hair." She said laughing.

"No problem. See you later." Jared left and Mina was now alone.

 **X X X**

"I'm so bored!" Mina complained to herself. She hated the fact that she was the only person that wasn't off in some great city doing some really awesome things all summer. Even Charlie had a playdate almost everyday. Mina kept looking at the clock waiting for when he got home, but what felt like hours was really only minutes. "Uggghh."

She went to her rooftop and sat there for a little while watching what was happening on her street. There were plenty of buildings, many of the shops with apartments on the top, just like Mina's. Across the street was a bakery and next to that was the Italian restaurant. She was scanning the neighborhood when she saw her new neighbor. Like she had been a couple days ago, she was carrying a small basket of bread to her home.

Because her hair now looked semi-normal, Mina decided to give her Dama a visit.

"Mina! Just the person I've been wanting to see." She gave off a very warm vibe.

"Hello, Dama. I hope I'm not a bother, I was just bored and saw that you were on your way home."

"Not a problem! I love your company. Cute hair by the way. I like the change" She smiled.

"Thanks, it was a last minute decision."

"Hey, I want to show you something." Dama said as she lead Mina into her garden. It looked almost the same, except that there was now a small nook in one of the corners. It had a hammock swinging from two willow trees, a small waterfall, and lights tangled within the plants to illuminate the area at night.

"Wow! This is beautiful! Did you do this yourself?" Mina asked Ms. Gothe.

"Oh, why, I couldn't so this myself! I had some help from the faeries." Dama said the last part quietly.

"The what?" Mina asked, not sure of what the old woman said.

"Nothing, dear." Dama gave her a reassuring smile.

Mina looked around and sat on the hammock. "This is the perfect reading spot." She pointed out.

"I thought you might like it. Feel free to come here anytime!" Dama told Mina. "Would you like a glass of tea?"

"Thank you. And yes please!" Mina said remembering how good the sparkling tea was.

When they were walking to the house, they passed a plant that Mina hadn't recognized. She had been in this garden before, and she never remembered seeing this plant. There was no way she could have missed it. It was smack in the middle and golden. "What's this." Mina said reaching out to touch the flower. It felt so fragile, but looked like solid gold.

"That is the plant the tea is made of."

"How did I miss it before? It's spectacular!" Something happened when Mina touched the golden plant. It started to glow. Not just the plant, though, her hair as well. In fact, the glamour that covered her hair lifted completely exposing her long, long hair.

Her heart started racing. "What's going on?" _Why is her hair reacting to the plant?_ She looked for a sign that read the name of the flower. Her heart dropped when she read what it was. _Rapunzel._ When she looked back towards Dama, she couldn't find her. _She must just be getting me some tea._ Then it hit her. The tea and her hair glittered the same way. The tea is what instigated the quest.

She tried to pull away her hand, but before she could process anything, there was a spark between her and the plant.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess what will happen next to Mina? I'm sure y'all can! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Get ready for more Rapunzelesque (?) Mina in the chapters ahead.:)**

 **Usually I wait until I have 2 reviews until I update, so I just thought I'd let y'all know! Once I get those reviews, I try my best to update asap!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! This story already has a lot of faves/ follows and that just makes me happy!:)**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! And it totally makes sense because I'm the same way. I love Jarina and at one point they were my OTP, but by Forever, I loved Meague! Thanks for reading/ reviewing!:)**

 **Guest #1- Thank you! I'm happy that you are liking the story so far!:)**

 **Guest #2- Thank you!:) I'm glad you're looking forward to what's ahead! I'm hoping to write a Rapunzel quest, but add some twists!**

 **Okay guys! We're back with another update, but this might be the last one until Thursday! The next three days I have to babysit and then right after that I have 8 hour long practices! 8 HOURS! I'll try to see if I can squeeze in some time in between each, but I don't know if I'll be able to.** **Since I probably** **won't be updating most of next week, I might update again tonight, but I'm not for sure yet! Anyways, a** **re y'all ready to see what happened after Mina blacked out?**

* * *

"Where am I?" Mina asked herself as she rubbed her eyes. She was in a small, unfamiliar room. It was circular and had an old, brick fireplace. It was also quite dark. The only thing illuminating the room was the crack coming from the long door in front of her.

Assuming that was her way out, Mina walked to the door, but when she opened it, she saw that she was at least 60 feet in the air. She checked her surroundings. She was in the middle of nowhere in a tall abandoned tower. She could tell it hadn't been used for years because the grass was far over grown. The building was surrounded by caves and rocks on all sides. There were trees around that were taller than the tower. There was no way it would ever be seen by anyone.

"Okay.." Mina tried to calm herself down. Her heart was beating so hard that she could hear it in the silent room. She began to feel dizzy, so she went to lean against the wall. She looked around the room for a sign of a door. Nothing.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Mina heard someone call from outside. Mina had almost forgotten about the quest. That is, until she realized her hair had grown another 20 feet, or so, while she was unconscious.

Mina walked to the window to see who was below her. It was Dama. She was dressed in a long burgundy dress with a black cloak around her shoulders. She was carrying a basket of bread like she had been previous days. If only Mina had noticed the similarities of Dama to the witch in the actual story. Dama Gothe. Dame Gothel. Maybe then, she wouldn't be locked in a tower in the middle of God knows where. How could she have been so oblivious? Mina quickly ran behind the door to the window before the woman could see her.

"Rapunzel." The woman sung. "I know you're in there! I was the one that brought you here." There were no stairs to the building. The only way up was by Mina's long locks. "If you know it's good for you, you'd let your hair down." Dama said in an overly sweet tone.

Mina gave in and wrapped part of her hair around the hook above her. She let her golden hair fall to the ground then braced herself for the added weight of the woman climbing up.

"OW!" Mina squealed in pain as Dama made her way up the tower. It took a little over 10 minutes for her to make it to the top.

"I'm not as fast at that as I once was." Dama said as she pulled her hood down. "Ah, my beautiful daughter!" She walked up to Mina with open arms. Mina backed away with a very confused look.

"Dama, what are you doing here?" Mina questioned even though she knew full well why she was there.

"It's Mother Gothel to you." She gave Mina a little sneer. "I was just bringing you some necessities." She handed Mina the basket hanging from her arm. In the basket were two loaves of bread, a block of cheese, three apples, a canister of the golden tea, and some paints. "You have a change of clothes in your closet." Mother Gothel pointed towards a large wardrobe.

"I trusted you." Mina said with an accusing look.

Dama shrugged. "That's not my fault."

"Why did you wait so long? To, ya know, kidnap me?" Mina questioned.

"Oh, my sweet child, I didn't kidnap you!" Mother Gothel tucked a piece of long, loose hair behind Mina's ear. "And to answer your question, for a while I wasn't sure if you were going to continue the quest. I had to contact Teague many times until he finally came and convinced you to do it. How _did_ he do that?"

"Charlie." Mina whispered. What would they think? How long had Mina been gone? Her family would be so worried. Only now did Mina regret not telling Sara about the quest.

"Ah, your family. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes, but now, it's just you and me. We're family now" Dama was beginning to freak Mina out.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Mina blurted out. She didn't mean to, but the question was eating away in her mind.

"I'd like to have a little fun with the story, first." The old woman started. "Give your prince an opportunity to find you. If I were to kill you now, it'd be too easy. There'd be no fight." She looked at her watch. "Well, dear, I must go now. I'll be back around dinner time. I'm sure you can find something to do until then." Dama gave Mina a sweet smile. "Will you let me down now?"

Mina inwardly groaned but knew she had to. As she did before, she wrapped her hair around the hook and threw it the rest over the ledge. The way down was faster and much less painful for Mina. She watched as Dama strolled through the abandoned area until she was completely out of sight.

When it was all clear, Mina promptly called for Jared. "It won't take her as long for my prince to find me as she thinks." Mina smirked to herself. When he didn't show up, Mina called for him again. "Jared?" After a few minutes, he wasn't in sight. "Jared! I need your help! I'm locked, alone in a tower!" Mina began to worry when she called for a third time and he still hadn't come for her rescue.

Then she remembered something. Last year, when her and Jared were in the woods, he had to leave. She had lost the Grimoire and couldn't call for him. Her heart sank. Mina turned the small room upside down looking for that darn book. She looked through every drawer, every cabinet, every pot. She looked through anything that could possibly be holding or hiding the Grimoire, but it was gone.

Mina slumped down in defeat. She banged her forehead lightly against the wall as she said, "This quest will be harder than I thought."

* * *

 **Let's hope Jared comes to the rescue soon!**

 **As always, thank you guys for reading/reviewing!:) They always make my day and make me want to keep writing! Again, I always wait until I have a few reviews until I update so try to get them in fast!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys I'm back! I had an exhausting last few days, so I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had to babysit early in the morning then I had to go strait from there to practice. My practices went from 3-11. AT NIGHT! It's fair to say I slept in real late this morning. I wasn't going to update today, but then I got Guest 2's review and figured I probably shouldn't keep you guys waiting, so this ones for you Guest 2!**

 **Guest 1- Yes. Jared needs to go find Mina now. Then this** **will all be over.**

 **Guest 2- Don't worry! I'm still writing! I was just busy. I'm glad you like Jarina because I love them. I will always have a place in my heart for the ship. Haha. I'm glad you are liking the story!:)**

 **Well, here's chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Mrs. Wong, tell me where Mina is this instant!" Sara came running down stairs from her apartment above the Golden Palace. Mina has been gone for a little over 24 hours and the worry is eating away at her mother.

"Sara, what you talking 'bout? Why should I know?" Mrs. Wong said in her strong Asian accent.

"I know Mina doesn't know about you yet, but you have to remember, I do. Now where is she?" Sara said to Mei very accusingly.

"What do you mean ' _Where is she_ '?" Mei said mockingly.

"She's gone! She has been for a day now!" Sara began to yell, on the verge of tears.

Mei's sarcastic facial expression changed to worry in an instant. "I don't know, Sara."

"You are her Godmother for Christ sakes! You must know where she's at!" Sara finally let loose and tears were flowing everywhere. Customers began staring at the two who were standing in the middle of the restaurant, so Mrs. Wong put a comforting arm around Sara's shoulder and brought her into the kitchen.

"Okay. Explain what happened." Mei said as she dodged the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

Sara explained how Mina had gone to her neighbors apartment while she was at work and when she came back home, Mina was no where to be found. When she went to the apartment building, no one answered. "I called the police, but it hasn't been 48 hours. After that, I called Terry, but she didn't know anything. She told me to talk to you since you are Mina's GM." Sara said through her sobs.

"Neighbor you say?" Mrs. Wong questioned Sara.

"Yeah. Right next door."

"To the left?" Sara nodded. Mei went cold. "Sara, there's not an apartment building to the left."

Sara sniffed then looked at Mrs. Wong. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, no one could have lived there because it's not tenatable."

Sara started shaking her head aggressively. "That can't be true. I saw Mina helping the lady unpack. And she had this garden…" She started crying again. _She's gone for good this time_. Sara thought to herself.

"Quit your crying. Mina will be fine."

Mina's mother stopped crying for a moment and looked up at the small, Asian woman. "How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it. There is no place to live in the building next door unless…" Mei tried to get Sara on the same page as she was.

"Unless… Unless.. Unless what, Mei!? I don't want to play these games right now!" Sara was very frustrated.

"Unless the tenant was Fae! She used magic to make room up there!" Mei said too cheerfully.

"And you are just going to automatically assume she's fine? Your kind hates my family!"

"Sara, is Mina in a quest?" Sara squinted as she tried to think of any sure signs of one, but of course, Mina hadn't left her any.

"I- I don't know."

"Well, I have one way to find out. Come with me." Mrs. Wong grabbed Sara's hand and began dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Sara said with the look of disgust on her face.

"You remind me of little girl. Quit whining." Sara rolled her eyes, proving Mei's point. Mrs. Wong started waving her hand in front of the mirror.

"What are you—" Sara started.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience."

The two adults stared at their reflections for 5 minutes. Nothing happened.

"Seriously, Mei. What the hell are you doing?" Mei frowned.

"There's no mirror."

"I'm sorry?" Sara looked at Mrs. Wong in question.

"This Fae is smart. She know 'bout mirrors. Mina is somewhere with no mirrors." Mei explained herself.

"So is that all? Is there nothing else we can do?" Mina's mother was very frustrated.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Mrs. Wong said as she dialed numbers on her cell phone.

"Do what, Mei?"

"Jared, will you meet Sara and me at the Golden Palace? _pause_. Great be here asap?" Mei hung up the phone.

"Jared? Seriously?! You mean the one that left Mina alone in the woods a few months ago? He was with Mina just the other day."

"You were post to forget about the woods…" Mei blurted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind that, He is our only option. He's our only shot in finding anything out about Mina, okay?" Sara ignored her. They exited the bathroom to see a long line of people waiting.

"Uh, sorry folks. Bad plumbing." Mei forced a smile then her and Sara ran upstairs to the apartment.

Jared arrived shortly after his phone conversation with Mina's Godmother. As soon as he walked through the apartment doors, Sara gave him the evil eye.

"What did you do to my Mina?"

"Well helloooo to you to." Jared smirked at Mina's mom.

"Jared, please don't be difficult. Just answer the question." Mei sighed.

"I don't know anything about Mina. Why? What's the matter?" Jared was concerned.

"She's been missing for over a day." Sara explained.

Jared shrugged. "She probably ran away with the circus."

"Jared." Mei scolded. "We are afraid someone Fae has her."

"Jared, do you know if Mina is in a quest?" Mei looked at him accusingly.

Jared's normally tanned face went pale. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ "Yeah.. she didn't tell you?"

"What tale?" Sara asked without hesitation.

"Rapunzel."

"MY BABY IS LOCKED IN A TOWER." Sara started to cry again.

"Wait, Sara. That's good news. I mean, it's not, but with the circumstances it is. Most Fae like to play out the story, so it gives us some time to make a plan and find her." Mei said assuringly. "All we need is a prince." Both sets of eyes landed on Jared.

"Who? Me?" Jared flashed his almost-too-handsome-too-be-true smile.

"Please Jared. You're one of Mina's best friends—"

"I wouldn't really call us that." Jared interrupted.

"Whatever. Mina trusts you and I just need her back. I need to know she's okay." Sara said looking directly into Jared's grey eyes.

"Of course I'll do it. I'm her guide. It's weird though. Usually I can feel when she is in trouble…" He paused to think. "How long has she been gone again?"

"A day."

"Hmmm. I'm surprised she hasn't called me by now. She told me about Dama. She liked Mina and Mina hasn't called for me, so I think it's fair to assume she isn't trying to hurt her. At least for now."

"Comforting, really. Thanks." Sara scoffed dryly

"I'm attached to the Grimoire. I can locate her with it. I'll go now and try to find her. Hopefully I'll be back soon with some company." The two woman nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for?! GO!" Sara gestured towards the door.

"You're welcome." Jared said sarcastically. All they care about is Mina and not about whether or not he got hurt trying to save her. Though when it came down to it, Jared would put his life before Mina's any day.

Jared left the apartment and began trying to locate her. He walked to the high school, the park they had been at a couple days before, and even the mall. He spent about a half an hour trying to find any trace of Mina he could. All he needed was a smidge of magic that was connected to the book for him to find her. Jared closed his eyes and tried to see Mina in his head, tried to get into her head, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. They were no longer connected

She doesn't have the Grimoire.

* * *

 **I know you guys already know that Mina doesn't have the Grimoire, but I thought it would be important for Jared to know as well. Let's hope he can find her in time even without the book! Next chapter will be back to Mina, so y'all can see how life locked in a tower is like on a Grimm.**

 **If you guys are enjoying the story so far, please review! Thank you guys so much for reading!:) I'm sorry you had to wait a while for this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest- Yes, snarky Jared is the best. And for real. Anyone who called Meague being a thing gets major props. Although, after Jared and Teague were combined, I had a feeling it would happen.**

 **Okay guys, I am back with chapter 8! We are back to Mina and her being alone in the castle. Hopefully someone finds her soon amirite?**

* * *

"Mother Gothel, I am extremely bored." Mina had spent three days, and counting, locked alone in the tower with nothing to do. Granted, the old woman came to check on her three times a day- for breakfast, lunch, and dinner- but she wasn't much company. Though, she is much nicer than Mina expected. Not once has she felt threatened by the old woman. It's strange. Usually, the Fae attack the first chance they get.

Dama sighed. "Dear, what would you like me to do?" She said dropping off two sandwiches for lunch.

"I don't know. Can't you bring me something to do?" Then Mina remembered the Rapunzel story. "How about some paints."

Mother Gothel's eyes brightened. "Of course, sweetie! Anything for my princess. I will be right on that!" Dama said with a smile. "Now come. Sit."

Now that Mina's hair was a bajillion feet long, she couldn't brush it herself. Everyday around noon, Dama would come brush out her tangled, golden locks. Every stroke made Mina's hair gleam like the sun. When she finished brushing Mina's hair, it was time for Mother Gothel to go.

"I'll be back for dinner. I have to go run some errands and get you some paints." The two walked towards the window. Mina hooked her hair and let Dama slide down it like a fire pole. She's had the same routine for the last few days, and now the old woman's weight pulling on her hair is beginning to hurt less.

Mina was alone again. She sat staring at a wall thinking about her friends and family. Do they know she is gone? Are they looking for her? She sure hoped so. Mina wished so badly that she could call her mother and tell her that she was okay. Suddenly, she found herself crying.

What if she is locked in the tower for the rest of her life.

But she knew that it wouldn't happen. Soon her prince would come and rescue her. Or at least try. The only problem is, is that she's in the middle of no where. No one would just randomly venture to this area. "Ugh, if only I could call for Jared."

Mina has looked for the Grimoire countless numbers of times. She has looked everywhere in the single room for it, but there's always nothing. She wouldn't dare ask Dama for the book though. It was too risky and Mina didn't want her to destroy it.

To take her mind off things, Mina decided to clean. She is in an unfamiliar place and she's so bored she resorted to cleaning. This made Mina chuckle at herself. She wouldn't even clean her own bedroom to save her life. Mina bunched up her long hair and put it in a pile. She picked up a rag and began dusting the empty shelves.

A few hours passed and Mina looked at her room proud. It was spotless. She slumped against the wall, but the bricks caved in. Frightened, she stood right up. There were four loose bricks in front of her. She pulled them out of the wall to find a shoebox-sized hole. It was empty, but perhaps she could use it to hide something in the future.

"Rapunzel." Mother Gothel called from below.

 _Shoot._ Mina quickly put the bricks back in place and ran towards the window. "Coming!" Mina hooked her hair and in a few minutes, Dama was standing in her room. Her basket was full.

"I've got a surprise for you!" the woman sung. She handed Mina the basket. There were two books, and it was full of all different colors of paint. It had paint brushes as well.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Mother Gothel. This is the most exciting thing that has happened to Mina in the last three days. Now, she wouldn't be completely bored while she was alone.

"What are you planning on painting?"

"I- I don't know. I'll figure it out." Mina shrugged. Dama smiled at her.

"I'm excited you're enjoying your time here."

Mina's heart sunk a little. She hated it there. She was alone and was forced to be locked away. But she couldn't let Dama know that. "Oh, yes! I am. I truly am!" Mina tried to force a sincere smile, but she knew it probably looked pained. Within the next hour, Dama left.

This was the first time Mina didn't dread being alone. She had books and she could paint the room freely. She began by reading the first few chapters out of one of the books. After that, she ate dinner. More sandwiches. Mina was starting to get sick of her meals. They were all the same. A turkey sandwich with an apple on the side. Gross.

After dinner, Mina stared at her paints. Where would she start? She had all the room she could ever dream of to paint whatever she wanted, but she was having artist block. She decided to paint the first thing that came to her mind.

She went to the basket and pulled out many paint brushes of different sizes. Then, she picked out the color red.

She walked over to the brick wall right in front of her and began painting. Stroke by stroke the picture grew and became more life like. It was as if Mina was on auto-pilot because her hand moved so smoothly against her hard canvas. When she was finished, she stepped away to admire her artwork.

"Those AP Art classes truly paid off" Mina smiled at her work. It was perfect.

It was a painting of Sara, Mrs. Wong, and herself in the costume store. Mina was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the beautiful red dress she was forced to choose in the Red Riding Hood quest. The faces on her mother and Mrs. Wong's face captured what they were like in the moment. From then on, Mina decided she'd continue painting her memories of previous quests.

Why? She wasn't sure. Most of the quests cause her pain or heartbreak, but she felt compelled to do so.

She decided to paint one more picture on the wall. This one on the opposite side of the circular room.

It was going to be of the first experience she had. Not in the factory, but when she was riding her bike to school and was followed by a bunch of animals. Mina laughed at how stupid it was. She recalled being so scared by the farm animals, but then, she didn't know what she was in for. Now, she had much more to be scared about. The Fae, reapers, Teague… She trailed off and continued painting.

She began humming the tune to the first song that popped up in her head. Bohemian Rhapsody. She continued painting, but when the chorus came she broke out into song.

 _Mama, ooo._ She froze. The usually-toned-deaf Mina just sang that line perfectly. She continued. _Didn't mean to make you cry._ "Oh my gosh. I can sing. Thanks Teague." She said sarcastically. In the story, Rapunzel had a wonderful voice, so it only made sense to give Mina one during the quest, right? Mina started laughing and continued to sing the rest of the song beautifully. _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on, but nothing really mat—._

"Mina?!" She was cut off by a voice coming from below.

* * *

 **Can anyone take a guess who the mystery person is at the bottom of the tower? Leave your answers in the reviews! How are you guys liking this story so far? It's a lot different to write than my other one because there are a lot less characters to put in! Also, I have an unrelated question. Would any of you that read my other story want a sequel to it? Make it similar to Reign, but with a twist? If so, you can PM me or leave your thoughts in the reviews. I had someone request it, and I wasn't planning on making one. But now that I think of it, it could be pretty fun! So let me know what you think:)**

 **I'm going to start doing 3 reviews for next update. I start school in a week and won't have time to update like I do now, so I was thinking making it 3 reviews for next chapter would give me time to write one! ya feel? Anyways, I think you guys can do it!**

 **As always, Thank you guys from reading/ reviewing!:) I love hearing all your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm still determining whether or not I should make a sequel. It seems to me that popular opinion says yes, but I'm having trouble thinking of a set plot because I don't want it to be too similar to Reign. Ya feel?**

 **MusicalDivergentTribute- Same here! It happened to be the song playing on my Spotify at the time, so I just rolled with it!**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- I'm glad you're liking this story! Rapunzel is my favorite! I love love love Tangled. I know almost every word. (I am not ashamed)**

 **Here's chapter 9! Part of the timeline for this chapter overlaps with last chapter. (If that makes sense idk) Anywho, are y'all ready to find out who is standing at the bottom of Mina's tower?**

* * *

After hours of searching for Mina, Jared went back to the motel. The pixie, Ever, lived there and Jared had been staying with her every once in a while since Mina found out she was the Grimm.

"One more episode?" Ever beamed at Jared. They were sitting on her vintage sofa eating popcorn and watching Netflix.

Jared shrugged. As much as he hated whatever show it was Ever was watching, he'd rather do that than talk about what was on his mind. "Why not?" Ever rested her head on Jared's shoulder.

They were halfway through the episode when Ever paused the T.V. "We ran out of popcorn. Want me to make some more?" Poor Ever was in love with the prince, but unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way.

"What? Sorry.. I wasn't paying attention." Ever frowned.

"Never mind." Ever unpaused the T.V. and Jared went back to thinking.

He has been in a daze since Mina's disappearance. It killed him to think that he couldn't be there for her when she needed him most. What if she was being tortured and calling for him? Jared shivered at the thought. He needed to find Mina. Soon.

Ever could tell that Jared was tense. "It's the Grimm again, isn't it?" She said without looking at him. Her voice hinted a little heartbreak. Even now, she couldn't win the love of the Fae prince. Jared didn't respond, but Ever took that as a yes. "I don't get why you are so attached to her. She'll be a goner just like the others. It's a waste of time worrying about her."

Jared pushed Ever off of him. "Why would you say that?" He shot back. "It's my job to protect her. What if she's being hurt. What if she's dead…" Jared trailed off on the last thought. His heart ached for Mina. He knew deep down he had feelings for her, but he could never admit it to himself.

"You know, maybe it's for the best. You are always more fun to be with when you're not playing slave."

"Ever, I didn't sign up for this. But I'm not going to let Mina die. If there's something I can do to save her, I will."

"Then why are you sitting here, watching TV, and eating away your feelings? Why aren't you looking for her? You obviously don't care about her too much otherwise you would be. Can't you see there's something great right in front of you?" Ever said referring to herself.

"Yes, the door." Jared got up and walked right out of the motel room without looking back. How dare Ever say such degrading things about Mina. She was the bravest, strongest Grimm to this date no doubt about that. He didn't quite understand why it made him so mad, but he cared about Mina enough to know he had to defend her.

Ever ran out after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going go find that waste-of-time you were talking about." Jared glared at her.

"It's almost 11!" Ever argued? Jared just kept walking away. "I-I'm coming with you." She caught up with him.

Jared looked at ever with a sharp scowl. "Not happening. Go back to your safe haven of Netflix and popcorn."

Jared approached his car and entered before her had to listen to Ever talk again. He slammed the door behind him and began speeding down the highway. He had no idea where to start his hunt for Mina. Jared pulled over to think.

Oh, how he needed something to direct him to Mina so badly. He started his car again, but only drove a mile as he turned onto a nature trail. Jared parked his car in the gavel on the shoulder of the road. He was surrounded by tall trees. It also didn't help that it was pitch black. It was a good thing that Ever convinced him to get the new iPhone earlier that year because right now, that was his only source of light.

Jared ventured through the woods for an hour and couldn't find anything. At this point, it was almost midnight. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard something. It was coming from very far away, but Jared heard music. He was going to shake it off, but he something told him he should follow it. He was pulled to the direction of the song and realized someone was singing it. A girl. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

He continued to follow the sound until he came across a large pile of boulders. It had to be 40 feet high, but Jared noticed something different about those specific rocks. He could see through them. They were just a glamour. Behind them he could see a very tall tower. "Oh my gosh." Jared said to himself as his hopes raised through the roof. He touched the rocks to see if his theory was correct, and just like that, his hand went strait through.

Jared walked through the pile of rocks to a large, overgrown area with a tall, skinny tower in the center. The song was loud and clear now. "It can't be." If it wasn't for the obvious Rapunzel tower, Jared wouldn't have the slightest belief that it would be Mina in that tower. He knew she couldn't sing a note on pitch to save her life.

He ran to the bottom of the tower. "Mina?!" The singing stopped. He could see light pouring out a slight crack coming from the door on the side wall. The door opened to reveal a very blonde Mina standing major heights above him.

"THANK. GOD. Jared! I've never been happier to see you in my life! Hold on!" Mina instantly started to wrap her hair in the hook.

"Wait, wait, wait. Mina don't!" Mina stopped and looked at Jared, very confused. Was something wrong?

Jared got down on one knee and opened up his arms dramatically. He got a huge smirk on his face as he yelled, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down you—"

He was interrupted by a large mass of golden hair landing next to him. "You are such an ass." Mina yelled back at him. Jared chuckled at himself as he climbed up her long locks.

"Sorry about that." Jared said as he noticed Mina massaging her head. He turned to examine the room. "Woah." The first thing he noticed were the two newly painted murals that were on the wall. "I knew you liked art, but I didn't know you were this good."

Mina's face went red. "Thanks." There was a slight, awkward pause. "How did you find me."

"Oh, you know, just taking a nice evening stroll through the woods." Jared started.

"Seriously?" Mina wasn't impressed.

"Your voice compelled me. I was in the woods and heard you singing. Except, I didn't think it was you.." He said, his smirk growing again.

"Funny." Mina said dryly, but she knew he was only kidding. Besides, it was true. She wasn't known for having a big, soulful voice, but more of a singing voice that sounded like a dying cat.

"What have you been doing here?" Jared asked.

"Oh you know, enjoying the company of my new pals Oscar," Mina said putting her arm around an invisible person, "And Ginger." Jared laughed at the fact that Mina was imitating his sarcasm.

"Be careful around Ginger, she's a little touchy." Mina added with a wink. This time, they were both laughing. "But, it sucks here. I'm so bored and have to eat gross sandwiches. It was better today though, because Dama brought me some paint and books."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. Let's go." Jared said pulling Mina towards the window. She pulled back.

"No, I can't go yet." Jared looked at her stunned. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I'm just trying to make sure I heard you right. I can take you home, you will be safe, and you want to stay?" Jared said, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Jared, it's not that I want to stay, it's that I have to. Right now, Dama trusts me and doesn't suspect a thing. If I just leave randomly one night, she will get mad, and the revenge will be even worse. And I don't have the Grimoire. I need that before I go anywhere." Jared nodded in understanding. It'd be better for her to stay in the tower under Dama's care than to risk leaving without having the Grimoire to trap the witch with.

"Fine," He reluctantly agreed, "but I'm visiting you everyday. I will look for the Grimoire. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"Not the slightest."

"Fair enough. That's my first priority. What time should I come tomorrow."

Mina shrugged. "Mother Gothel comes three times a day for meals and what not.." Jared started laughing. "What?"

"Mother Gothel?" He mocked.

"Shut up. It's what she asked me to call her, so I'm going to respect that. I am on her good side remember, something that seems so hard for you to get on."

"Whatever, I'll come after dinner everyday." Jared said walking towards the window.

"Before you go, will you please bring me some decent food tomorrow? I'm begging you." Mina gave him a puppy dog face.

"Only because you asked so nicely." He began descending from the tall, brick building. "And because that puppy dog face is too adorable to say no to."

Mina blushed at his comment, but winced in pain as she wasn't used to his much heavier weight. "Stop being such a dingus. Let's make it quick. I'm in pain here." This time Jared turned pink. He had been flirting with Mina. He mumbled sorry and climbed down the tower.

When Jared reached the bottom, he bowed and called out in his most princely voice, "I'll see you tomorrow, my princess."

* * *

 **Did you guys expect it to be Jared? How do you like Mina and Jared's snarky little comments at each other? Ugh, I miss that ship. I really do.**

 **Thank you guys 100x for being so supportive! All of the follows/faves/reviews make my day!**

 **You guys got 3 reviews so fast, but I wasn't fast about getting this chapter out. I apologize! I had a busy last couple of days! Anyways,** **Again, 3 reviews for the next chapter. This time I'll try to be better about getting the next chapter out sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow it's almost been a month since I've updated this. S/O to guest for the review yesterday, because without it, I probably wouldn't have updated! I'm glad to hear that there are people waiting for this story to be update and I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG. I got bored of this story, then started a new story, then started school so I haven't really had much time. But you guys rock so I thought you deserved an update.**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Yes, just yes. Jarina for life.**

 **Guest 1- I'm glad I'm not the only one that still ships Jarina! It seems like a lot of people in this fandom hate that ship...**

 **Guest 2- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story, and honestly, your review made my day!:) I'm still writing so don't worry!**

 **Even though it's short, sat least it's something! I hope you guys enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Where could that damn book be?" Jared groaned as he reached his _thousandth_ hour looking for the Grimoire. He had found Mina, and instead of being in the tower with her, he had to look for a book. What a great use of his time.

After the first night, Jared filled Mei and Sara in on what's going on with Mina. Of course, Sara cried, but Mei seemed pleased. It's exactly what she expected. Mina will stay unharmed until Jared becomes a threat to the quest. So far, Dama has no knowledge of Jared's visits.

He checked on Mina every night make sure that he stayed hidden from Dama, otherwise known as Mother Gothel. This is the first time Teague has written this story for a girl Grimm. Usually the Grimm played the role of the prince, now, it was Jared's turn.

Jared returned to the castle as he has the past four nights and called for Mina. Jared saw the window crack open, and Mina hurriedly sent her newly braided hair down to her prince.

Jared climbed up her hair and walked into the room. He handed her the basket of food and a couple of books, and stood there amazed. Every time he visited, Mina had painted a new portion of the wall. This time, there was a scene of Jared and her walking through the woods together.

"Do you like it?" Mina asked with a soft smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stored a small paint brush there as well.

"You know, you didn't get my nose right." Jared smirked. Mina playfully punched his arm.

"You're an ass." Jared shrugged and started laughing.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jared spun slowly around the room admiring all of the paintings. Since the first time he's been there, more than half of the walls have been painted.

"So… any luck?" Mina asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" Jared turned back to Mina.

"On the Grimoire." Jared shook his head.

"No. I swear I have looked everywhere."

Mina frowned. "Me too. The wench probably has it on her."

"I doubt it. That's too risky. She knows that someone will be looking for it and she wouldn't…" Jared trailed off as he noticed something white flash behind him. He quickly turned around to see a painting grow on the wall behind them.

"So _that's_ what you've been doing this whole time?" Jared flashed a mischievous grin at Mina.

Mina stood there shocked. "I didn't do that. I don't even know how that could happen."

The two watched as the painting formed into a full picture.

"What the." The painting revealed the two of them standing alone in the tower. Mina had a long, golden braid down her back and was looking at Jared. Jared's grey eyes were elsewhere, perhaps looking around the room. The basket sat next to his feet. The painting looked as if were a photo taken only seconds before.

"I don't understand. That's never happened before." Mina's eyes scrunched trying to comprehend what just occurred. A life sized painting of herself and her prince was now on the wall, and she had nothing to do with it.

"I don't— wait! Mina!" Mina jumped out of her concentration.

"Jared, Jesus. What?" Mina snapped back, her heart racing from being startled.

"The Grimoire."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Your paintings are acting as the Grimoire." Jared explained.

"I don't understand." She looked around the room until she realized she has painted every single drawing that has appeared in the Grimoire. "Oh my God."

"You painting the scenes from the Grimoire has turned your room into the book itself. You have recreated the Grimoire"

"Oh my God." Mina repeated. She studied the new painting. It marked a new point of the quest.

"What does the painting mean." Jared knew as he has seen it before, but he didn't want to say it out loud and embarrass Mina. It showed the first signs of her getting feelings for Jared. So he just shrugged.

"Beats me." He said hiding his smile. "The plus side is, we don't necessarily need the book to defeat Dama. I'll keep looking though." Jared started for the window.

"Wait. Dama can't see this painting." It was proof of Jared being in the tower, so they needed to hide the evidence.

"Good point." Together, they moved the wardrobe over to the wall and put it infront of the painting. It covered everything but the basket on the bottom.

"It'll have to do." Mina sighed.

Jared agreed. "I'll be back tomorrow." With that he descended down the tower on Mina's golden hair and headed back to the motel.

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. It will get back to the drama with Dama and such next chapter! 3 reviews for next update!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this for a while! Last week was sososo busy and I've spent this entire week catching up on The Vampire Diaries (lame I know). Anywho, I have gotten this story updated and will be** **updating SHFA a little later!:)**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Ah, i'm glad you were excited I updated! I'm sorry I couldn't get this updated sooner! The actually Grimoire is still at there, but is currently MIA. Thanks for your review:)**

 **Guest- I love Tangled, too. I forgot how much I loved it until I watched it recently! Rapunzel is by far my favorite Disney princess!:)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Rapunzel, darling!" Mother Gothel sung from the bottom of the tower.

Mina groaned as she approached the window to let the Fae witch up.

"Ah, thank you, dearest." The old woman placed her hand on Mina's face. Mina did everything in her power not to back away from the touch. "I brought some goodies."

"Yay." Mina said with no enthusiasm. She's getting bored with having the same schedule everyday. The only good part was seeing Jared, and even that was getting old. Dama handed her the same basket, with the same sandwiches, and the same books that she has received everyday. "Thanks." Mina mumbled.

"I love what you've done with the place!" Dama's smile seemed forced and made Mina a bit queasy.

"Thanks. I have a lot of time on my hands." Mina said trying to see how far she could dig. "If only there was something I could do?" She turned and faced the woman.

"I'll get you more paints! Though that means I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning. It's quite the trip." Her forced smile turned soft.

 _That's not exactly what I had in mind._ Mina thought to herself. _But it will do._ "Would you do that?"

"Of course! Anything for my sweetness." Dama's hazel eyes peered into Mina's. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mina went to the window and hooked her hair to let Mother Gothel down. She watched as the old woman made her way out of the abandoned area.

When Mina was sure the coast was clear, she went to move the wardrobe away from the picture of Jared and her that painted itself. The wardrobe was heavier than it looked, but with a couple of hard pushes, it finally budged. There was an empty space between the new painting and one of her own.

She picked up her finest tipped paint brush and some black paint. Mina knew that she could communicate with Jared through the book, and now that the wall was acting as the Grimoire, she was sure that it would work the same way.

 _Jared, Do you see this? ~M_

Mina took a deep breath, stepped away from the wall, and waited. When her words started fading, she knew it was going to work.

 _Yes! Mina!? Are you okay? Are you injured?_

"Aww. He's concerned about me." She smirked to herself.

 _Just bored. Dama is out until morning. Bring dinner._

Almost as soon as she put the paintbrush down, Jared was standing in the room next to her. Mina scowled at him.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Jared looked confused.

"This whole time you could have just transported yourself in here, yet you still made me let down me hair?"

Jared started laughing. "It was fun."

"Do you know how heavy you are?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." A sly grin fell across his face as he sat down in the middle of the floor. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and join me?" He grabbed a board game out of his back pack and set it up on the floor.

"Candy Land?" Mina said as she sat next to Jared.

"Yeah, Charlie wanted me to bring it to you."

Mina's eyes started to water. "How is he doing? How's my mom?"

"They miss you. A lot." Jared said as he straitened out the cards.

"I miss them so much, Jared. I hate it here. I'm so sick of being here by myself, doing the same thing everyday, and not being able to see my family."

Jared put his arm around her. "I know it's tough. But you will be out of here soon. I promise."

Mina buried her head into his shoulder. "God. I sound so stupid. There are more people in worse shape, but I can't handle being alone for so long."

"You have me." He started running his fingers through her long, golden hair. She looked up into his stormy grey eyes and sniffled.

 _"_ You're right. Honestly, you're the only thing keeping me going right now."

"I'm flattered." Jared smirked.

"Of course you are." She smiled back, so close to his lips. The tension was there and she knew they both could fell it. They both started leaning in, but Jared pulled away.

"I call the red guy."

"No way. I'm always the red one." Mina's heart dropped a little. She didn't realize how much she longed for Jared, how much she wanted to kiss him until then

Jared shrugged "Sorry I called dibs."

 _"_ Fine. Just this time though."

"I really don't understand how someone can be this bad at Candy Land." Mina said laughing when she beat Jared for the third time in a row.

"In my defense, it's all luck."

"Fair enough. I wish Charlie was here to teach you his way. Make sure you tell him I say 'Hi', okay?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Thanks.. Wanna play another?"

"I guess. What else is there to do? It really would suck in here." Jared laughed.

"Tell me about it."

They played two more games before they called it quits. "Okay, this is getting boring and I'm getting hungry." Mina finally said.

Jared went over to his back pack and pulled out their dinner. Suddenly, Jared gaze shot strait out the window. "Mina do you hear that?" He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hear what?"

"Shhhh. Come here." Mina slowly walked over to the window. Now, she could hear someone whistling, and it was getting closer.

"She told me she wouldn't be back until morning." Her eyes represented full wory.

"Do you think it's her?" Jared stayed staring out the window.

"Who else would it be?"

"Shit." Dama walked through the vines and towards the tower.

"Uhh. In here." Mina shoved Jared into the wardrobe and close it shut. "Don't say a word."

"Do you re—"

"Jared. Shut up." Mina's heart was racing. She didn't know what would happen if Dama found out about him. She knew how the stories went. He would most likely turn out blind, or maybe even worse, and Mina would never wish for that on him. Even if it was just for the quest.

"Mina! Let down your hair!"

"Uh, coming!" On her way to the window, she noticed Jareds back pack was still sitting in the open along with the board game. "Crap." She quickly shoved the board game in the bag and threw it under the stairs. Mina let down her golden hair and Dama climbed up.

"Ah, I couldn't picture just leaving you here until morning! I felt too bad!" There was a suspicious look across her face. "Who were you talking to?"

Mina's heart dropped. She used all her might not to look at the wardrobe where Jared currently stayed. "Myself. I was quite bored."

"Mhmm." Dama didn't believe her one bit. She walked over to the large closet.

 _No. No. No._ When Dama opened the doors, Jared wasn't in sight. Suddenly, out jumped a small squirrel that made both girls jump in fright. Mother Gothel even screamed.

The squirrel had stormy grey eyes that looked right into Mina's. It even appeared to have a slight smirk on it's face. The squirrel ran out the window and down the tower. Mina had almost forgot Jared could shape shift. She sighed in relief because Jared was safe from the wrath of the Fae witch. Mina smiled inwardly to herself.

That is, until a light started shining from the wall in front of her.

"No." Mina whispered. Within seconds, an empty space on the wall was now covered with a very life-like painting of her shoving Jared in the wardrobe. Mina's eyes bulged.

"So," Dama looked at Mina with hate, "you weren't talking to anyone?"

* * *

 **Oh snap. What do you guys think will happen to Mina? Or to Jared?**

 **Thank you guys for being awesome and reading and reviewing!:) You make my day! Like I said before, I am shooting to post another chapter of SHFA today. I have quite a bit of it written already! Sorry again you guys had to wait so long for another update!:(**

 **With that, 3 reviews for next chapter! XxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's midnight, but I am wide awake and decided I need to actually do something productive without being too noisy. Basically I have neglected this story for a while and I am sorry! There's really no excuse other than I just didn't feel like it. I haven't been online in a few days, and when I saw all of your guys' reviews, it made my day truly. So to make it up to you, I decided to update even though it's so late (or early)**

 **Guest- Ahh I know! He should of kissed Mina. Some regret in that part, only because they're so cute.**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- You'll find out in this chapter what is going to happen to him. Last chapter, he made it out of the tower unharmed, but this one... Well, you'll find out soon enough. muahaha**

 **Someone- Thank you! Your review means a lot to me. And I did make you wait a long time for the next review and I'm so sorry! I'll try to be better next time.**

 **booknerd00- Thank you for the compliment!:) Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **09Who knew09- SO SORRY WAIT NO LONGER IT'S HERE (finally)**

 **Ahh anyways, like I said, it's late. This isn't the longest chapter in the world, but hopefully it makes up for my long absence a little bit! I'll be updating SHFA shortly as well. Maybe not tonight though, haha. Anywho, here's the long awaited chapter numero 12!**

* * *

Jared was running late to his date with Mina. A date. That's the first time Jared thought about their meet ups as one, but it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. His feelings for Mina started to rise in the last few days of being with her. Especially last night.

He almost kissed her. It's not the first time he's thought about doing do, but it was the first time he'd ever come close. Jared reluctantly forced himself to pull away last night. As much as he wanted to kiss Mina, he was her guardian, _not_ her boyfriend.

While venturing through the woods to the tall, skinny tower, Jared found a flower. He was drawn to it's beauty which oddly reminded him of Mina. It was white with a blushy pink to it, like Mina's cheeks. Deep fuchsia dots were spaced around each petal randomly like her freckles. The center was a deep brown, but had golden specks laced through it, just like Mina's eyes.

His heart skipped a little when he place the flower into the woven basket. It was the first meaningful gift he has gotten for Mina. Would she like it? Would she think it's stupid? "It's just a stupid flower." Jared said out loud, trying to calm himself down.

Jared continued towards the tower along the path he had memorized so quickly, but he realized he's gotten no where in the last 15 minutes. He kept passing the same tree. He knew it because the way the moss grew, it was yellow and had small red flowers in it. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and gazed at the usual trail.

Jared took a deep breath and walked through the darkness that was casted upon the trail by the canopy of trees above. When he say the light grow brighter, Jared realized he was back to square one.

"What the…" His thoughts trailed off just as a beautiful song started to play through the air. It sounded like Mina's new, not tone-deaf voice. Jared stifled an uneasy laugh as he walked towards a gravel path. Without thinking, he was following the voice that so easily compelled him.

He arrived to the tower just as the music stopped. He snapped out of his daze. "How did I get here so fast?" Jared asked himself as he tried to remember the last five minutes. The song started again, the voice was beautiful.

"I'm here, babe!" He sprinted towards the window before his face flushed red, realizing what he had just said. "Mina! I'm here!" He didn't know what had gotten into him. Jared was ready to confess his feelings he was unsure he truly had. He stopped himself momentarily at the bottom of the building trying to fight the urge. He covered his ears which helped, but only for a second.

Mina's long, blonde hair smacked the ground in front of him with a thump. Without hesitation, Jared began to climb her locks. When he hit the floor, he was in complete darkness— other than what was coming though the window. "Mina? I got you something."

"Over here, _babe_." There was a sharpness to her voice. Where did that come from? He followed the trail her hair made until he realized he followed it to nothing. The end of her golden locks had been tied to a stair rail.

A figure emerged from the darkness and began to sing again. This time, though, it was ear wrenching. The song made Jared fall to his knees in pain. He looked up and saw Dama standing before him, her eyes black.

"I hate being betrayed." She said inching closer to Jared.

"How?" He finally got himself to speak. Dama stuck her hand out and all of the candles in the room illuminated. Before him he saw the painting of Mina shoving him into the wardrobe. _Mina!_ Jared's heart began to race in panic. "Where is she." He stormed towards Dama ready to attack, but she was prepared. She turned her body to face Jared and sent him flying against the brick wall.

"She's mine. You had no right being here." Dama said as she levitated Jared n the air by his neck. He was struggling for air when he sent a candle holder strait for the witch. She dropped the spell to dodge the flying object.

"You had no right taking her. Where is she?"

"Safe." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Where _is_ she?" Jared asked again through his gritted teeth.

"No where you can find." Dama turned around, so Jared took this as a chance to attack. To his surprise, she was faster than him. She grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye.

Pain. Pain crept through his body. It felt as if a hundred daggers were being stabbed into him at a time. She's a Siphon. Just like that, she took away most of Jared's powers to use as her own. Jared could see the power surging from the old woman's body. It must have been years since she has had such strong power.

Her once green eyes, now black, were staring daggers into Jared's grey ones. "You are to never come back nor look for her." Just like that, she pushed him out the window. Jared's powers were gone, so he couldn't stop himself.

Jared, the basket, and Mina's flower were all in free fall strait towards the uneven surface. In a matter of seconds, it would all be over for him. He braced himself for the splat that would occur once he hit the ground. "I'm sorry, Mina." was all he could make out before everything went black.

* * *

 **Ah what do you guys think happened to Jared? Is he dead or alive? *cue Bon Jovi* As always, thank you guys for reading and leaving such nice reviews!:)**

 **3 for a new update!**

 **xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have had a crazy week so far filled with finals, and I have show choir the next three days. Luckily I found some time to write and give you guys a _very_ (Underlined and italics cause it's been like two months) belated update! BTW THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE KIND REVIEWS! I appreciate them so much!**

 **TheArtistNextDoor- Your reviews make my day! Always! You'll have to see about Jared, and this chapter is all about Mina! Thank you for that huge complement! It means sososo much!:):)**

 **SharkSaver- Mina is back and maybe another little someone? ;) READ TO FIND OUT WHO**

 **Guest 1- Ahh you will likely find that out next chapter!**

 **09Who knew90- I'm glad you liked the ending! I'll try not to leave off with so many cliff hangers except I might in this chapter I DONT KNOW. I'll work on that for sure! thanks your the review:)**

 **Fire and Flames- NO! I can't be killing you. I don't want to be arrested! I hope Jared is okay, too. You'll find out more about that next chapter. As for Mina, this chapter is all about her!**

 **Princess- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review:)**

 **Guest 2- I'm back!**

 **Okay now that I'm done with that, let's jump right into Chapter 13:)**

* * *

Mina awoke in a groggily state; her vision was blurred and the temperature was cooler than she last remembered. She rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the surroundings.

Her eyes went wide. She was no longer in the safety- if one would call it that- of the tower. She peered through the thick fog that enveloped her.

"Damn," Mina couldn't see a thing. She moved her hand to put a piece of hair that kept falling in front of her face behind her ear. She jumped when her hand lost grip at her mid back. Mina bunch up her hair and brought it forward. Her once long, golden locks that she got used to dealing with is now back to the old, dull brown hair that reached her mid back.

Mina's heart started to race. Why was she here? What happened to her hair? Where's Jared?

Jared.

That's where it all started. Her memory came flooding back to her the instant she pictured his stormy grey eyes in her head.

* * *

A l _ight started shining from the wall in front of Mina._

 _"_ _No." Mina whispered. Within seconds, an empty space on the wall was now covered with a very life-like painting of her shoving Jared in the wardrobe. Mina's eyes bulged._

 _"_ _So," Dama looked at Mina with hate, "you weren't talking to anyone?"_

 _"_ _It's not what it looks like!" Mina couldn't have sounded more lame, but she didn't know what else to say. She was scared of what this witch might do to her. To Jared. "Please, Mother, let him be." Mina began backing into the wall with covered with the painting. She was holding both of her hands out to defend herself because Dama looked as if she was ready to kill her._

 _"_ _It's exactly what it looks like, Rapuzel." Her voice was sharp and she stung every consonant. She turned her back to Mina. "How long has this been going on?"_

 _"_ _This was the first time I swear," Mina's eyes were filling with tears._

 _"_ _Do you?" Dama turned her head over her shoulder with one raised eyebrow._

 _"_ _Yes!" Mina practically screamed at Mother Gothel. "I swear on my brothers grave."_

 _"_ _Then we better start digging, mustn't we?" The witch turned completely towards Mina, her green eyes fuming with rage._

 _Mina's eyes showed nothing but fright. "Wh- What? What do you mean?" She finally stammered out._

 _A menacing smirk grew upon Dama's face. As she lifted her hands, the wardrobe flew in the air revealing the other paintings the Grimoire had painted of her and Jared._

 _"_ _No." Tears were streaming down Mina's face. "No. I lied because I wanted you to be happy. For us to be a family." Mina's tried to smile through her sobs._

 _"_ _I gave you my full trust, Mina, and you lied to me. I feel so betrayed." Dama fell to her knees and broke out in a silent cry._

 _Mina gulped and walked over to the old woman; she knelt beside her and hugged Dama. "I hate to see you cry. I want to start over, but that would mean you have to forgive my immaturity. Whatever you have to do, please, please don't hurt Charlie."_

 _Dama sniffed and looked at Mina with hate in her eyes; she began to laugh. An ear wrenching laugh that caused Mina's stomach to turn. Before Mina could run away, Mother Gothel grabbed her by that hair and cut of her braid with a dagger that was hidden in her black coat._

 _The golden braid fell to the floor and Mina's hair returned to normal._

 _Dama placed both hands on Mina's shoulders, "I have the perfect place for you." Mina began to nod, she was accepting her fate. "And you brother." Mina's eyes bulged. She shook her head in protest._

 _"_ _No! He didn't do anything to you! Please let him be! I was the one who li—" Dama threw a golden ball at Mina, which knocked her out cold._

* * *

Mina started to breath heavy once she began to remember everything. Jared. Charlie. Jared. Charlie. She wasn't sure who she was more worried about. Charlie was her little brother, but after spending so much time with Jared, it was hard to think about losing him.

She stood up and began to pace. She stopped in her tracks and let out a scream so loud that she heard birds leaving the area.

"Birds." Mina looked around and tried to look through the fog again, but still couldn't see anything. She knew that she had to be in a wooded area if there were that many birds. She walked along a large rock that she had been standing by. She stopped short when she almost slipped into a pool of water.

She leaned her face towards the puddle to get a closer look. A large snake popped out of the body of water and directed it's fangs towards Mina's neck. She stumbled backwards until she was sure the snake was no longer in sight.

"I'm on an island." Mina said aloud when the revelation hit her. "An island surrounded by a lake full of big, scary snakes." Mina plopped back to the ground in defeat.

She wished that the fog lift, and almost instantly, it did. "What the…?" She could see her surroundings much better. The island couldn't have been bigger than a football field. The grass was way over grown. A chill was sent down Mina's spine when she thought about all of the rodents that must be living around her.

She began thinking of a plan when she heard someone call out to her.

"Does my favorite Grimm need help?"

Another chill went up Mina's spine, but only because she felt the magic of another Fae around her.

Something- or someone - breezed by her. She couldn't figure out where the voice came from when a dark figure finally materialized in front of her.

"I'm talking to you, Mina." The voice sounded like Jared's, but she knew in her heart that it wasn't him.

"Teague." Her face went cold.

"Well, you say it like it's a bad thing." He laughed and appeared next to her against a large rock covered in moss.

"Maybe it's because whenever you're around, things go wrong." A cheshire grin grew across his face. Mina wanted to slap that smile off of him because it was too similar to Jared's, and he was the reason his brother was in trouble.

"Feisty." He moved so that his lips brushed against Mina's ear. "I like it."

"Get the hell away from me." Mina pushed him away from her and scowled at him. "Is this a game to you? Because of you, our brothers are in danger, and you're laughing about it?"

"I'm only laughing because you're so cute when your helpless."

"You're such an ass." Mina muttered just loud enough for Teague to hear. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer you a choice." He appeared behind Mina and wrapped his arms around her. Mina got tense. Teague felt her get stiff and began to laugh at her innocence.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked trying to sound brave.

"Your brother or your boyfriend?"

"What?" Mina pulled away from Teague and turned to look him in the eyes. He looked everything like Jared except the eyes.

"I mean it's the perfect plot twist to the story. You can only save one from the wrath of Mother Gothel."

Mina was speechless. The choice should be easy. It should be Charlie she chooses, but without Jared, she won't be able to complete the quests, she would die, and then Charlie would be the new Grimm. She lost either way.

Mina shook her head. "No."

"No?" Teague looked surprised.

"I'm not going to play this game. If you can save both, then save both."

"Ah Mina," He walked up to her and rested his large hand on her face. His strong body towered over hers, she felt weak. "Then this wouldn't be any fun for me."

"Well, screw you then!" She stepped on his toe which made him fall back into the weeds. She thought about his offer. How could she possibly choose?

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Teague's voice strained with pain.

Mina closed her eyes and nodded. She wouldn't be able to save Charlie without Jared. "I pick Jared."

Teague's grin didn't falter, "Predictable." Then he vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Can I just say, writing cocky asshole Teague is way more fun than the caring, protective Teague that I write about in SHFA! But how did you guys like his** **appearance? Do you think that Mina made the right choice choosing Jared over Charlie? What do you guys think will happen next?**

 **As always thank you guys for the reviews! I am sososo sorry for taking so long to update this! Anyways 3 reviews for next chapter. SHFA is next on my update list, so I'll update this after that!**

 **xxXxx heywassuphelloo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's been just over a year since I published my first fanfic, The Aftermath... crazy. Okay so I l owe you guys an apology. I hadn't updated any of my stories in so long and I'm so sorry. The school year was so busy and I just couldn't get back into it when Summer started. I'm going to tell you, my Netflix addiction didn't really help with that haha. Anyways, I saw on Chanda Hahn's FB that she was writing the sixth book to this series and it really got me into it again. It's one of my favorite series! Thank you guys for sticking with me even though I've sucked lately! I appreciate it mucho.**

 **There were ton of reviews for this chapter so I better get cracking:**

 **my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala- THANK YOU! I'm glad you love! And yes Jarina is forever my OTP okokok**

 **Meague- I can't tell you how much that means to me! thank you thank you for your kind words! I am writing this still even though it may seem like I'm not.. sorry! anyways I thank you for reading my stories, I hope you like this update!**

 **Guest- I'm glad you liked the last chapter and this story in general! Thank you so much for that review:) And yes, Mother Gothel is slightly scary...**

 **The Artist- Thank you for your review! Writing Teague is so much fun.. especially when he's the over confident bad guy! haha! I'm glad you support Mina's decision! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **MiniKits-Thank you so much for your review!:) Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **booknerd00- Yeah I completely understand... we will see if saving Jared was the right decision soon...**

 **Who knew- Ah! Your review made my day! Thank you so much for your kind words:) I'm glad you like the story! And I def kept y'all waiting for the next update.. I'm sorry! Literally your review made me laugh and so happy seriously.. you rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing!:)**

 **SharkSaver- Again, I'm glad I have your support in the decision and that is correct, Jared doesn't have his powers.. You'll see in future chapters what Mina's decision does to the story.**

 **Fire and Flames- I know I know! Charlie is so little.. ah. I'm glad you loved the update! hopefully this one doesn't disappoint!:)**

 **Six months later... Here is the next update!:)**

* * *

Black. Darkness. Nothing.

Jared stood up from his fall from the tower. He should be dead, but somehow he survived the face-first decent to the ground. However, he wasn't completely healthy; his vision had been compromised.

Jared meandered aimlessly through what he assumed was the greenery that surrounded Rapunzel's tower. He inwardly cursed to himself as he ran into a large rock.

His heart began to hurt. Without his vision or his powers, Jared was helpless. How was he to find Mina when he could hardly save himself.

With all hope lost, Jared slumped against the rock and sat down in the long grass. He felt the rubble from the deteriorating brick from the tower beneath him. He hadn't made it as far as he thought.

Tears began to roll down Jared cheeks and quickly it turned into a sob. How foolish and weak he must look. His one job was to protect Mina, and he failed because he started falling in love with her. He let his feelings take over and now Mina was in trouble, and with his blindness, it would be extremely difficult to help her.

As his cries started to slow, he became very cold. Jared realized that he fell for Teague and the story. Nothing that Mina felt for him was real. It was like his entire heart blew up inside him. He knew he always loved Mina, but knowing that the feelings she had for him now weren't true killed him inside.

In attempts to stop the pain, he stood up and punched the large rock. He punched again and again until he heard a drop of blood fall onto his shoe. His tender hand throbbed from the pain of the punches, but it didn't stop him.

"That is no way to save your princess." Jared stood a little taller.

"Hello, Brother." Jared said facing in the direction he thought Teague was standing in.

"Why, hello!" Teague said in an over enthusiastic voice.

"Are you here to mock me? To gloat? To prove that you really are the stronger brother? Go ahead, just get it over with."

"Actually, Brother, I'm over here." Teague announced followed by a menacing laugh, "Anyways, Rapunzel sent me here to save you."

Jared could hear Teague pacing in front of him; He heard his steps stop abruptly.

"You've seen her?"

"Yes I have." Jared could hear Teagues smug grin through the tone of his voice, and it made him sick.

"And you didn't save her or help her? You didn't do anything?" Jared blood began to boil.

"Well actually, we made a deal."

 _I told her to never make a deal with a Fae._ Jared thought. He began to get nervous as he thought about all the cruel things Teague could persuade her to do.

"I told her I would save you," He took a dramatic pause, "or Charlie."

"She chose Charlie, right?" Jared hoped she chose him.

"Brother, why do you think I'm here? She chose you of course."

"What?" Jared was dumbfounded and guilty. Guilty that Mina had to save him when it should be Jared saving her. Guilty that she had to choose him over her younger brother.

"The only real chances of her surviving is if you go find her, and if she dies, Charlie gets the curse. It only makes sense." Teague tried to explain. But it didn't really make sense why Teague was there. He would do anything to see his baby brother fail. "And I think she has quite the feelings for you."

This caught Jared's attention. He followed Teague's voice and looked at him. "I knew it!" Teague almost yelled. "You are in love with her!" He started laughing. "I had my suspicions for quite sometime now. That's why I made you the prince and not some random boy from her neighborhood; I wanted to test my theory…" Teague trailed off for a second. "It's too bad the feelings she has for you are just apart of this little story."

Jared knew it; his heart ripped in two as Teague spoke the words. Jared's pain came back and it hurt more than ever. Anger filled Jared's blood as he charged toward his brother.

Teague easily dodged the attack, "This should be fun," he whispered to himself. "I'm over here brother."

Jared turned around, and tried to follow Teague's voice.

"Right here!" Teague was moving around, confusing Jared.

Jared held out one hand and began walking toward Teague as he tripped on a small rock that lay on the ground. He was one the ground when he felt someone standing over top of him.

One, two, three blows to the gut had Jared curled in the fetal position. Teague overpowered him, and Jared was helpless due to his blindness. He managed to stand up and move out of the way before Teague could kick him again, but it wasn't long until Teague had his in his palm.

Teague wrapped both of his hands around Jared's neck and pushed him against the large, grey rock Jared had been punching earlier.

"That's the last time you try to over power me, you go—"

Jared was able to punch Teague's face despite the fact that he was struggling for air. Teague dropped his brother to the ground and started laughing.

"Not bad for someone as helpless as you, but I'm going to make sure you hurt so badly that you wont be able to recover."

Jared felt Teague growing closer, and for the first time, Jared actually felt scared and powerless compared to his brother. "Don't ever try to pull a stunt like that again."

Teague started walking away, "I don't break my promises." He clapped his hands together and Jared regained his vision. There was still a lack of energy around him, which led Jared to assume he still needed to find Mother Gothel and get his powers back.

Jared turned to see where Teague had gone, but all that was left was a silver mist that sparkled in the air. He looked at his surroundings and saw a trail.

It was time to go save his princess.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think it'll be hard for Jared to find Mother Gothel? What do you think Teague has planned to get back at Jared!? Leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews!**

 **As always, thank you guys for reading and for all of you kind reviews. I appreciate them all so much!:)**

 **Until next time!**

 **xx heywassuphelloo**


End file.
